


【港澳】Lights Up

by fasolinline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 车就两句话。别问了，问就是不会写。
Relationships: LUCAS/Hendery, Wong Yukhei/Wong Kun Hang
Kudos: 10





	【港澳】Lights Up

**Author's Note:**

> 车就两句话。别问了，问就是不会写。

他们两个人都没有睡醒了先睁眼的习惯。  
Lucas翻了个身，发出嗯嗯呜呜的声音，Hendery知道他醒了，很不客气地把腿横到他身上。  
Sapphire用尾巴在被子上拍打，很快Jone也加入了进来。  
“唔——”  
“起来，男孩们。我们该出发了。”  
“五分钟——”  
Hendery听到Jone毫不客气地用前爪拍在了Lucas的脸上，他的男朋友哭喊了一声，把脑袋一歪塞到了Hendery肩上。  
“救命。”  
Lucas假哭道。  
Hendery终于睁眼了，Sapphire灰蓝色的眼睛盯着他，露出了一点牙齿。  
“哇哦，你是在威胁我吗。”Hendery懒散地模拟出害怕的语气，从被子下抽出一只手，揉了一会儿Lucas的头发，然后坐了起来。  
“啊—————”  
“快点，快点，Hendery，我们要迟到了。”  
Sapphire不耐心地扫着尾巴，调整了姿势面朝着他，然后整个趴在了Lucas身上。Jone正在也试图这么做，而Lucas发出了要被压扁的呻吟。  
“救命，Hein…救命……”  
“被自己的daemon压死可不是个好选择。”Hendery笑起来：“快起床，Lucas，你不想Jone在一大早就撕碎你的睡衣的。”  
Lucas用拉伸的姿势终于戳出一只手，在Jone的身上拍了一会儿，然后开始把黑豹往旁边推动。  
Hendery拍了拍Jone，绿眼睛的姑娘才决定高抬贵手，翻了个身把Sapphire也带到了地上，对着地毯抻起腰来。  
Lucas仍然闭着眼睛，很不情愿地胡乱摸索，试图找到一件衣服穿，Hendery把脚踩在地上去找他的袜子，顺手把新的衬衫丢到了Lucas头上。  
高大的男孩一边嘟哝着一边穿上上衣，而旁边Jone和Sapphire已经互相轻咬着耳朵缠成一团，玩着晨间活动，寻找今天一天的体力。  
房门被敲响，Hendery一边提着裤子一边让外面的人进来，Freya首先像个炮弹一样扑在了Jone和Sapphire上头，和她们打作了一团大型猫科球，然后Mark才露出脑袋和他有点困意的笑脸：  
“Hi，早上好，我是说。嗯。你们好。准备好下来吃早餐了吗？有点赶了。”  
“马上来。”Hendery含糊地说道，试图把洗脸和刷牙同时兼顾。他只来得及瞄一眼还坐在床上出神的Lucas，随后转向那三个大猫：“随便谁，姑娘们。给他一口。”  
Freya一口差点吞掉Jone的爪子，而Lucas捂住了他的手腕大叫起来，从床上咕咚滚了下去。  
“多谢。”  
Mark又傻笑起来，轻轻吹了声口哨，用手拍拍Freya的背，把猎豹带了出去。

他们下楼的时候餐桌上已经吵吵嚷嚷，好吃的可丽饼没了一大半，Lucas甚至还没坐下就先往嘴里塞了一勺奶油。  
位置不够坐了，今天每个人都一起出现在餐桌上，Lucas摸到了一个凳子，然后把Hendery搂到了腿上。  
Sapphire在底下缠着他的腿，而Jone在他们身后悠哉地舔着爪子。  
“早上好。”  
Jungwoo从旁边探出头来，把茶壶递给Hendery。Janus在他的肩上卷起了尾巴，然后抬起一只小树杈，好像在说早安。  
Hendery咧开嘴，Sapphire撑起上身趴到桌子边缘，用前爪去碰那只慢悠悠的变色龙，用daemon之间的联系交流着。  
“早安，Jungwoo哥。”Hendery和Lucas回复道，然后开始狼吞虎咽地加入扫荡早餐的行列。  
他们都很能吃，某种程度上是龙卷风过境，扫过桌子对面的食物时Winwin和Ten开始大叫，试图抢回被捞走的盘子。Psamathe甚至跳到了盘子上，Lucas没有拿稳，差点让漠猫跌下去。  
“少吃点！你们是猪吗！”Ten咒骂的一点不嘴软，结果被Taeyong听到了。  
“嘿！别这么说！”  
他们的队长警告道，在桌子旁边游走着拿走吃完的盘子，Taeil跟着帮忙，显然他们是起得最早的那个。  
Morrigan在地上跳着，把食物的残渣都捡回桌上，最后跳回Taeil手上，在他耳边说着什么。  
“她叫我告诉你们，别把东西吃到地上。”Taeil讲完就笑了起来，结果Morrigan猛啄他的脑袋，好像不太满意。  
Hendery太饿了以至于没有在意周围发生了什么纷扰，等他从桌子上抬起头的时候Lucas已经饱了，摸着肚子叹了口气，心满意足的样子。  
“唔，呃，水。”  
Jone把桌边的杯子推到他面前，Hendery噎着说了句谢谢，匆忙地喝了下去。  
“你迟早把自己噎死。”Sapphire调侃道。Hendery委屈地看了她一眼，金钱豹无辜地甩了甩尾巴。  
然后被突然出现的羚羊给拱着背扑倒了。  
“嗷！很痛啊！Pan！”  
Hendery蜷起背缩在Lucas怀里，Yangyang笑嘻嘻地也跟着扑到他们身上，脑袋在两个人之间乱钻一气，然后才满意地站起来。  
“早上好！人类们！”  
Lucas因为Yangyang夸张的语气放肆大笑起来，Xiaojun走过来敲他们两个的脑袋，然后督促着Yangyang快去喝水。  
“一大早的就这么吵，你们可真有活力。”  
Hendery揉着背看了他一眼，一副“不是我的问题”的表情，然后又往嘴里塞了一口蛋卷。  
Pan终于放过了Sapphire跟着Yangyang去厨房，Jone和金钱豹互相看了一眼，然后开始猛得扑向安安稳稳的Aurora。  
“喂！喂！你们！”  
Xiaojun一个趔趄差点滚到地上，连连后退着。Aurora也飞起来离开他的肩膀，扑闪着翅膀逃离两个大猫的娱乐距离。  
Sapphire和Jone显然契而不舍，举着爪子把脊背拉长，反复跳着试图把Aurora抓住。  
在桌子另一侧已经吃完的Mark显然没料到这个，Freya已经自愿自发地加入了骚扰Aurora的行列，三只大猫上蹿下跳地试图够到漂亮的蓝闪蝶。结果Xiaojun伸出手把Aurora捂在手里，用忿恨的眼神瞪着三个daemon的另一半。  
Mark举手投降，Hendery只是在Lucas怀里笑得花枝乱颤。  
“其他人呢？”Yangyang走回来的时候问道，Pan在他身后哒哒哒地散步，看起来很是悠闲。  
Lucas把椅子让给Hendery然后站了起来，端着盘子耸了耸肩，往厨房走去。Jone才彻底放弃了逗弄Aurora，跟着Lucas走开。  
餐厅里已经没有剩下多少人，Hendery也堆起自己的盘子准备起身，Morrigan和Horus就以滑翔的姿势从窗户闯了进来。  
“快点儿，孩子们，就剩你们了。”Horus发出威严的声音，Morrigan在她旁边扇了扇翅膀，眼睛扫荡着他们：  
“Magisterium的人已经到了，我们该出发了。”  
Hendery点着头，迅速冲进厨房又冲出来，把自己和Lucas的外套一起拿上，然后匆匆喊着他：  
“Lucas！要迟到了！”  
高个的男孩拿着汽水瓶走出来，应和着接过自己的外套，大步往外走去。  
Xiaojun在他们身后随便拿上一些吃的，匆忙解决迟来的午餐，还抽空催促着Yangyang。  
“我们要去哪？”  
“今天的任务在吉普赛人的区域，全副武装。”  
Jone发出了抱怨的嘶吼，Horus展开翅膀落在Hendery肩上，Morrigan先飞出了门口，Taeil站在车门边等着她。  
“吉普赛人总是很抵触。”  
“没什么办法，Jone，他们不信任我们。”Horus说道，随后又腾空，Johnny在副驾驶朝他们眨眼。  
“快点，小子们，今天有很多工作要做。”  
Lucas跨出去打开了车门，Yuta和Donna同时咧开嘴欢迎他们：  
“早上好，懒虫们，昨晚又在翻云覆雨了？”

到达沿岸地区的时候他们就被放了下来，拥有军犬作为daemon的护卫们站在外面，他们按顺序走过去拿取分配的枪械和物资。  
“吉普赛人在哪儿？”Hendery问道，Lucas从箱子里抬起头，Jone在他身后嗅闻着。  
“下游，他们在前进。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“北方。”Sapphire说道。  
“北方？”  
Hendery回头看他的daemon，金钱豹刨了刨地面，然后闻着翻开的泥土。  
“不知道，也许是新的迁徙。”  
“可是北方什么都没有。”  
“谁知道呢。”Lucas用手捏了捏他的胳膊，然后直起腰，把枪别在皮带上，垂下去揉了揉Jone的耳朵：“走吧。”  
Doyoung站在杂草里看着河面，他们走过去集合的时候Sirin在河岸上绕了一圈飞回来，落在他肩上啄着羽毛。  
“情况如何？”  
“没什么特殊的注意事项，按照流程检查。”Doyoung勾着手里的检查纸，然后把纸板递给了旁边的随从：“只是例行搜寻，他们跟Magisterium有条款，不会过多阻拦的。”  
“注意数他们小孩的人数。”Kun在旁边补充道，蹲下去检查着停靠过船只的淤泥，Hendery和Lucas对视了一眼。  
他们都知道这不是例行检查。常规的搜查不需要他们这支队伍，更不需要枪支和特殊人群。  
Magisterium内最近有些传闻，不过大多数人没有操心那些，他们是武装的队伍，不是那些老派的教皇和牧师。  
“也许他们丢小孩了。”Lucas小声说道，Hendery看了他一眼，但是Sapphire的前爪拍了拍他的裤脚，然后用尾巴抽了他俩一下。  
“别说这些。”Jone也警告道：“不是我们该讨论的话题。”  
Lucas又一次耸了耸肩，站在Hendery旁边拉紧身上的扣带，然后拿上固定配备的刀具，捏在手里跟着Jungwoo后面往前走。  
“我们就这么走过去？”  
“好像是的。”Jungwoo说：“不过我有看到前面有船，可能先走到那里，再上船跟上吉普赛人。”  
“走走也没什么。”Janus支撑起上半身，挥舞着小胳膊说道。  
“你说的轻松，你坐在Jungwoo的脑袋上。”Jone抱怨道，Jungwoo笑起来，回头摸了摸她。  
Hendery看着他们咯咯笑，Lucas回头看他一眼，也笑眯眯地，然后把刀收起来，去牵他的手。  
“Ew.”Sapphire说。  
“真恶心。”Jone补充道。

他们乘船赶上吉普赛人的部落，Lucas直起身子站起来去观望，而Hendery并不想看。  
吉普赛人从来不欢迎他们，这些游牧民族很厌烦政权的手下，而且Magisterium也的确对吉普赛人并不友好。那些陌生而戒备的面孔很是扰人心烦。  
“怎么样？”Hendery紧了紧腰间的枪套，Lucas扭着脖子回头看一眼，安抚道。  
“还行，他们停下来了，不过在看我们。”  
Taeyong在前一艘船里吹了声哨子，Artemis发出一声耀武扬威般的狼嚎，然后所有人都站了起来。  
最先跨过船只走进吉普赛人的小船的是Nefertiti，危险的白头蝰嘶嘶吐着信子游走在甲板上，Ten跟在她后面跨进了最近的吉普赛船。  
吉普赛人的daemon平均体型都小很多，也都是很普通的动物，Hendery和Sapphire踏上船时明显感觉到了他们瞩目的视线。  
Sapphire呼哧了一声，不太耐烦地避着人走，直直下到船肚子里去。  
Hendery很一个头发脏乱的女人对视，然后尽量假装若无其事地瞥开，注意到她身后还藏着一个人。  
应该是她的儿子，Hendery看着男孩肩上的鱼鹰，在心里数数。  
一个小孩。  
Sapphire拉开距离引起的难受提醒着Hendery，甲板下那双灰蓝色的眼睛停下来看他，Hendery才握着枪走下去。  
“有什么吗？”  
“没有异味，没有武器。”  
“好。”  
Hendery的视线一一扫过简陋的居住器具，食材，调料，床，衣服，一切看起来如常。  
“没什么吧。”  
“没有。”  
Hendery反身走上甲板，Lucas从另一个入口出来，看来也检查好了那一侧。  
Hendery打着手势确认，Lucas表示正常，然后又问小孩，Lucas摇头表示没有。  
“汇报。”Hendery说，Sapphire拧了拧肩仰起头发出豹子的吼叫，然后Artemis的狼嚎回复了过来。  
“已确认，归队。”Lucas说，跟在Hendery后面回到了自己的船上。  
随后回来的是Mark和Jaehyun，Freya跳进来和他们打招呼，Hendery看向Jaehyun：  
“怎么样？”  
“没什么情况。”Jaehyun拆着腰带，Jordan替他咬着扣子的一边，扇着翅膀保持平衡：“他们那眼神，看起来恨不得把我吃了，为什么这么不友好，真搞不懂。”  
“Nah，别在乎那些。”Mark说，从坐的位置下掏出供给，把风干的牛肉分给大家，Jungwoo和Ten踏进来的时候也扔了一些给他们。  
他们静坐着没有聊天，吉普赛人仍然看着他们，每个人都知道不要轻易说话，以免一些不必要的东西被听去。  
Hendery心里翻滚着烦躁的情绪，Sapphire停下来看他，但没一下就被Freya雀跃地扑到，没有来得及询问。  
Lucas看着他看了一会儿，吃掉最后一点盐渍的肉条，擦了擦手。  
“你还好吗？”  
“嗯？”Hendery没有意料到这样的提问，扭头去看他，Lucas借着背对着的优势把Hendery的手握在了手里，轻轻捏了捏。  
“你看起来很不开心。”  
“没什么。”Hendery轻轻摇了摇头：“一会儿再说。”  
Lucas还想再问什么，但是对话突然被一声尖锐的嘶叫打断了。  
前方的船上传来歇斯底里的吼叫，打闹在一起的大猫们也停了下来，警觉的绷紧了身子。  
“什么？”Lucas试图站起来看，Hendery立刻死死拉住他的手，朝他恳切地看了一眼。  
“别站起来，别管那些。”Hendery皱着眉头，看起来很不喜欢这种场面。  
他们没有站起来，但Mark和Ten直起了身子，Jordan甚至飞了起来，在空中盘旋。  
他们听到一个女人的吼叫，气急败坏的，说着一些带口音的话，夹杂着“儿子”，“魔鬼”，“孩子”，之类的话。  
“怎么样了？”Lucas问Mark，男孩眺望着，然后又坐下来。  
“在Doyoung和Yuta在的那艘船上，我只看到一个红色衣服的女人。可能是发生了什么争执，应该没…”  
一声枪响。  
所有人都闭上了嘴，Mark惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，而Jordan立刻降落了下来，回到Jaehyun手边。  
“什么情况？”Sapphire扭头去问道，Jordan叫了两声，不安地说：“有个手下打了一枪，我不知道有没有打到那个女人。”  
“你们这些恶劣的家伙！政府的走狗！”  
Hendery突然绷紧了脊背，站着的人看过去，是旁边那条船上的男孩。  
“你们抢走我的弟弟！我们的小孩！”他挥舞着拳头，看起来马上要爬过来一样：“快滚！这里不欢迎你们！”  
Ten显然被激怒了，他嗤笑一声，Nefertiti在他胳膊上也挺起了脑袋：  
“哦哦，别这么没大没小，吉普赛人。”他的眼睛危险地眯起来，但举起手挡住了准备走到对面船上去的护卫：“我们没那个心思伤害你们。我们也没那个心思抓没有前途还缺乏教育的小孩。”  
其他人看着他，Ten深呼吸了一下，才把怒火压了下去，用嘲讽的语气笑道：  
“不是所有人都想来这个破地方，知道吗？也不是所有坏事都是政府干的，无知的家伙。”  
他坐下来，Nefertiti气鼓鼓地挪到板凳上，没有理会那个男孩被成年人劝阻的叫喊。  
“傻逼。”Ten翻了个白眼，冲Mark伸出手：“再给点吃的。”  
Hendery咧开嘴试图安抚他，Ten只是没好气地哼了一声：  
“干什么，我生气的时候喜欢吃东西。”  
那边枪响的地方又喧闹起来，所有人又竖起耳朵听着，那个女人的喊声重新出现，看起来并不是射杀她之类的情况。  
不知道过了多久，他们听到了一声耳光，一些争吵，几句威胁，最后是引擎发动的声音。  
Artemis又嚎叫了一声，daemon知道这意味着掉头，于是所有船只往他们来的方向回去。  
“一团糟。”Lucas憋了半天，船开的足够远后终于说。  
Hendery看着他，他们的手仍然抓在一起，甚至有点痛。  
“是的。”他叹气道，往Lucas那里挪了一点：“一团糟。”

他们回到集合点的时候Johnny是揉着脸下来的，而Doyoung在旁边既不想笑又笑的很猖狂。  
“一切都还好么？”Lucas问道，Taeyong卸下枪械，看了一眼Johnny，抿着嘴笑了一下：  
“不太好。很显然他们误会了什么。”  
Lucas回头看了看Hendery，Hendery正在和Kun和Winwin说着什么，他往前凑了凑，故意压低了声音：“关于，孩子那些的，他们到底在说什么？”  
Taeyong严厉地看了他一眼，但没有说出斥责的话，只是摇了摇头。Doyoung朝他们走过来，Taeyong的注意力立刻被分散了：  
“有多少小孩？”  
“16个。”  
“嗯……”  
Taeyong的眉毛搅在一起，Lucas只好不继续打扰他，转身回到Hendery身边。Jone试着安抚他，用尾巴一下一下扫着他的小腿，显然已经很擅长这么做。  
Hendery注意到他走过来，伸出手贴了贴他的肩：“怎么样？”  
“没问出什么来，我觉得大概不需要我们担心。”Lucas不太确定地说道，搂住Hendery的肩用力捏了一下，两个人同时去看周围的情况。  
“可以走了吗？”Hendery对着空气问道，指望有人自动回答，Johnny看了他们一眼，仍然用手揉着脸颊：  
“整理好了就回去。”  
“好的。”  
Lucas随便找了一个敞开的车门坐了进去，Hendery站在他旁边环视周围，突然被Jone拱了一下腿，还没来得及趔趄就被Lucas拦腰抱起，坐到他怀里。  
“怎么了？”  
Lucas把鼻尖埋进他的头发里，嘟嚷着蹭了蹭：  
“困。”  
Sapphire和Jone在他们的脚边趴下，Hendery看着Sapphire给Jone舔毛。  
“这周还有什么工作吗？”  
“要去Magisterium，”Hendery想了想，说：“开会？”  
“嗯。”  
Lucas并非很有精神，抱着Hendery的手甚至没有放松，埋在他脖子边一声不吭。  
“嘿，有看到Ten吗？”  
Winwin朝他们走过来，Psamathe撅着屁股趴在他的肩上，看起来表情很臭。  
“那边。”Hendery指向河岸的方向：“刚才还在那。”  
“谢了。”Winwin用手指使劲捏了一下手里的绒毛，然后Psamathe扭头就咬住了他的耳朵。  
“Psamathe怎么了？”  
“差点和一只军犬打起来，但不认为自己有错。”Winwin歪着脑袋试图让Psamathe松口，龇牙咧嘴地解释道，下巴抬了抬指着Lucas：“你这只呢？”  
“不太高兴。”  
“喔。”Winwin点点头，然后手一松让Psamathe掉到地上，漠猫很轻松地落地，但显然对Winwin的处理方式非常不满。  
“一会儿见。”他说道，然后和daemon往草丛里走过去。  
Hendery心不在焉地捏着Lucas环在腰间的手，摸了摸又拍了拍，Jone在地上发出呼噜呼噜的声音。  
“回去睡觉。”  
“嗯嗯。”Lucas应着，仍然打不起精神，Hendery坐着没有多说话，其他说话的声音窸窸窣窣地穿过杂草响着，也许在说什么要事。  
等到Lucas已经在Hendery肩上呼呼睡着的时候，Ten终于从那一头的沙滩上走了回来，一路走一路拍着手，声音又干脆又高：  
“好了好了，撤撤撤，全部上车！”  
Nefertiti在他的肩上露出一个脑袋，Ten经过Hendery的时候扫了他们一眼，咧开一个笑：  
“把那个小猪喊醒，回去了。”  
Hendery点点头，Ten继续横穿草丛，一路走到Taeyong那边，招呼着所有人归队上车。  
“Lucas？”Hendery轻轻往后靠了一下，Lucas动了动，但没有醒：“Lucas，醒了，我们回家。”  
Sapphire很不客气地直起身子开始在Jone身上踩奶，黑豹的尾巴在地上吧嗒吧嗒拍了两下，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
Hendery用一只手撑起了Lucas的下巴，然后捏住了他的脸颊：  
“起床，Lulu。”  
Lucas唔了一声，然后很吃力地睁开了眼睛。  
“走了，往里坐，可以回去了。”  
“嗯……”Lucas没力气地哼了哼，整个人向后倒去，被Hendery吃力地捞住。  
“回去再睡。”Hendery劝道，自己也调整姿势坐进车里，然后侧过身子让Jone和Sapphire跳上来。  
两只大猫不约而同地跳到Lucas身上，把他压得一声痛叫，总算是醒了过来。  
Jone找了个舒服的姿势在Lucas腿上趴下，Sapphire则蹲在踏板上，把脑袋拱到Hendery手底下。  
“你们都喜欢欺负我一个。”Lucas用哑哑的声音抱怨着，然后身子一歪靠在Hendery肩上：“你也是。”  
“喔，那我们都是大坏蛋。”Hendery好笑地回答道，Kun正好打开车门坐进驾驶位，看了他俩一眼，然后翻着白眼回过头。  
“给你们腻歪的。”他嘀咕道，等Doyoung和Sirin坐进来，然后发动了车子。

回到住所的瞬间走路笔挺的一群人直接横七竖八地倒在沙发和地毯上，Hendery本来也想坐下来一会儿，Lucas却拎着包嘟着嘴看着他，大眼睛不动声色地撒娇，他膝盖都没弯一下就认命了，被Lucas拉着回自己的房间。  
Lucas疲惫的时候就开始格外黏人，Hendery从拎回来的包里收拾出他们二人的东西和公用的东西，又试图换一身衣服，但是Lucas缠着他走来走去，最后什么也没做成，被Lucas压在桌角先亲五分钟。  
Sapphire和Jone兴致不高，趴在地毯上甩着尾巴看着他俩，Hendery的手规律地顺着Lucas的腰，感觉到两双灼灼的视线，忍不住瞟了一眼又被Lucas掐住下巴，啄着他的嘴唇开始找寻他不听话的舌头。  
“别亲了，Lucas…先洗澡……”  
“嗯—”Lucas拒绝道，顺着Hendery推动的姿势把他一转压在了墙上，一定要亲个到底，外面其他人经过的声音把Hendery吓得一个激灵，但是Lucas还是不愿意放手。  
“Lucas，喂…Lucas……”  
他们之间一点空隙也没有，Lucas的手从Hendery身后整个圈住他，吻在嘴唇和脸颊上跳跃着，急着寻求一点什么，连呼吸都来不及。  
Hendery耐心地迎合着，直到Lucas气喘吁吁地离开嘴唇，盯着他的脸呼吸着，头发乱成一团。  
“好点儿没有？”  
Lucas又嘟起嘴了，Hendery有想要说些搞笑的话调节气氛的冲动，但是衡量了一下现在貌似不是好时候。  
Hendery抱起了胳膊，就算被Lucas俯视着也没有减弱一点气势：  
“为什么不开心？”  
Lucas看着他看了一会儿，Hendery的余光撇到Jone舔着Sapphire的脖颈，紧接着意识到什么，但没有Lucas的动作快。  
黑豹的另一半直接抓住Hendery的腰，下一秒他就已经在床上，Lucas蹬掉了鞋子撑在他脑袋旁边，一只手掰过他的颌骨，然后开始了刚才Jone做出的动作。  
他压低了脑袋张开嘴，和他的daemon一样对着Hendery的脖子又啃又舔，呼吸又热又痒。  
Hendery在他怀里乱扭，挣扎不开又发出笑声和呻吟混在一起的声音，咧着嘴亲吻Lucas的耳朵和刚剃过的脑袋侧面。因为乱动的过分又被Lucas箍住腰，胯部撞在一起的时候都不约而同地叫唤一声。  
“脱掉啊，笨蛋。”  
Hendery拍了他一巴掌，但是Lucas知道脱掉是什么意思，不是脱自己的。  
他们不是很沉迷于性爱的伴侣，除去工作繁忙，两个人比起怎样花大把时间做爱更倾向于爽快的发泄掉然后一起舒舒服服洗澡。  
Lucas只需要拉下拉链，然后扒掉Hendery的裤子。  
他们调转位置，旁边地上是两只大猫咕噜咕噜的声音，Hendery看了一眼互相蹭着耳朵和脸颊的Jone和Sapphire，跨坐到Lucas身上，突然对着他的脸一通乱蹭。  
“唔…唔，呜哇，干嘛啊——”Lucas被他的头发糊住脸，断断续续地说出话来，捏着Hendery的肩又没有用力推。  
“她俩也这么干。”Hendery捣蛋完了辩解道，停下来之后捧着Lucas的脸亲吻，Lucas才继续他的任务，摸索着准备操他。  
性爱的过程简单仓促，Hendery照顾着Lucas的腰自己动了一会儿，累了又没有骨头一样挂在他身上让他快点。中途Doyoung在外面敲门询问晚餐想吃什么，Lucas含糊不清地说简餐，Ten添油加醋地要求听不见大声点，结果Lucas挺地一个过头，Hendery迫不得已发出一声呛住的尖叫，然后Ten在外面笑成一个恶魔一样，拖着Doyoung走开。  
退出来射的时候Lucas被揪住领子用力的亲了一口，又没等Hendery离开摁着他的脑袋加时，最后Hendery气喘吁吁，从Lucas怀里爬起来的力气都没有。  
“洗澡，”Hendery像濒死的人一样喘着气，Lucas拍了拍他的背傻笑：“洗澡……”  
他们脱掉多余的衣物暂时当做毛巾擦了一下，然后在床上躺着稍作休息。Sapphire跳上来的前一秒Hendery用被子罩住了自己，免得她压到重要部位。体型不小的金钱豹强势地挤进他俩中间，试图靠在Lucas身上，被Hendery揪住了后颈皮。  
“是你靠的吗！”  
“哦恶，好吧，醋缸boy。”Sapphire用鼻子哼了哼，一脸不屑的样子皱起了脸，硬是在Hendery身上滚了一圈，躺在他的外侧，然后用尾巴不轻不重地拍打他的脸。  
Jone舔了一会儿爪子之后也爬上来，在Sapphire身边找了个舒服的位置躺下，Lucas的手横跨过他们三个然后突然收紧，脑袋埋在Hendery的脖子后面亲了好几口，直到Hendery受不了痒的大笑起来。  
“可以洗澡了吗？”Hendery被折腾一通之后虚脱地问道。  
Lucas看起来好了很多，咧开嘴亲了他一口，两只大猫匆忙用爪子挡住眼睛。  
“恶心！”  
“也不早讲！”

他们对着膝盖坐在浴缸里，Lucas把下巴凑到水面上吐泡泡，大眼睛专注地盯着Hendery，看他挥着胳膊讨论一些不着边际的事情，偶尔加入几句。  
马上要进入夏天，他们会有短暂的休假，Hendery天马行空地说着世界上一些奇异的地方，Lucas高兴地附和着，即使并不知道那是真是假。  
“平行世界是不可能的。”Sapphire玩着水然后一爪子泼到Hendery脸上：“也别讨论DUST，孩子们。我们不应该讨论这些东西。”  
Hendery呛着水反泼了Sapphire一脸，满不服气地反驳她：“Asriel爵士的事情传的很开，他找到DUST了。你们忘了吗，还有北极光里的…”  
Jone直起身子堵住了他的嘴，毛茸茸的肉垫收起了利爪捂着他半张脸，金绿色的眼镜看起来气势汹汹。  
“你也不阻止一下。”Jone一边停下他一边扭头和Lucas抱怨，但Hendery的伴侣只是傻笑，似乎不觉得讨论这些有什么问题。  
Sapphire长吁短叹地甩了甩头，继续用前爪漫无目的地划拉着水面，把泡泡弄到爪子上玩：  
“DUST对于我们来说已经无足轻重了。Daemon之间有这种说法，DUST只存在于孩子和他们的daemon之间。你们不用担心这些。”  
“好吧。”  
Hendery不情不愿地停下这个话题，转而又去讲他听说过的精彩探险：  
“我们可以去山脉，海洋，你，我，Jone和Sapphire，我们可以租一个热气球！Magisterium的薪资足够我们去很远的地方！不过当然不要去北方，北方太冷了，我们要去夏日风情的南部！”  
Lucas也跟着在空气里手舞足蹈，宽大的手掌在水面上移动，和Hendery讨论着热气球探险的故事。  
“你能想象没有daemon的生活吗。”Hendery讲累了，撑着浴缸的边缘说道：“那样得多没意思！”  
“没有daemon我们活不下去的。”Lucas想了想说道：“世界上不会有没有daemon的孩子吧？！”  
Jone摇了摇头，但又迟疑了一会儿：  
“也许？我不知道。没有人能离开他们的daemon，除了女巫可以让daemon长距离分开，但他们仍然有daemon。”  
“祝愿天下所有孩子都拥有他们喜爱的daemon。”Hendery用戏剧一般夸张的语气说道，然后准备站起来：“起来吧，吃完晚饭还要夜巡。”  
Sapphire在他后面跟着他出去，仰着脖子呼哧了一声：  
“哼，祝愿天下所有孩子都拥有他们喜爱的daemon，你是什么，上帝吗……”

-END-


End file.
